Atsuko Kudo
Atsuko Kudo is a Japanese fashion designer known for producing latex womenswear since 2001. In 2011, they did the first entirely latex runway show at New York Fashion week. She also collaborated with Nicola Formichetti, designing and producing looks for the Mugler Fall/Winter 2011 womenswear collection. 2009 saw the beginning of Kudo's work with Lady Gaga. Boots Atsuko-kudo-lace-up-ballet-boots.jpg Warwick Saint-09.jpg|Warwick Saint #Patent leather lace up ballet boots Rainbow Girls Collection Atsuko Kudo Rosetta Hat.png|1 AtsukoKudo.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) Atsuko Kudo Latex Rubber Diana Lace Waspie.jpg|2 Arriving2.jpg|2010 MTV VMA (Sep 13, 2009) Max Abadian 08.jpg|Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) #"Rosette" hat in black #"Diana Lace" waspie in black Love From Berlin Atsuko Kudo Eden Corsetted Dress.png|1 AtsukoKudo6.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross AtsukoKudo7.jpg|(Mar 18, 2010) #Eden Corsetted dress French Kiss Collection Atsuko Kudo Shell Cup Mini Kick Hem Dress.png AtsukoKudo2.jpg|Heartbeats Release Party AtsukoKudo3.jpg #Cup Mini Kick Hem Dress Love Fashion 1 Collection Atsuko Kudo Lady P Pencil Skirt.jpg|1 Atsudo Kudo.jpg Atsuko Kudo Latex Rubber Ladies Driving Gloves.jpg|2 With Madonna.jpg|Sept 14, 2009) 10-2-9 Billboard Women in Music.jpg|(Oct 2, 2009) #"Lady P" pencil skirt in light brown #"Deluxe Driving" gloves in black Love Fashion 2 Collection Atsuko Kudo Fifties Cup Bra.png|1 Derrick Santini 020.jpg AtsukoKudo.jpg|(Jan 28, 2009) Atsudo Kudo.jpg AtsukoKudo5.jpg 5-8-09 93.3 Summer Kick Off.jpg|(May 8, 2009) GAY Heaven 01.jpg 8-7-09 After her concert at Summer Sonic.jpg AtsukoKudo4.jpg|(Aug 24, 2009) 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg 3-13-09 Backstage at Wiltern Theatre.jpg 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg 3-17-09 Jammin FM 107.5 and z100 radio.jpg 5-25-09 The Chapel 1.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 001.jpg 8-2-09 Sweden Interview.jpg 08 04 09 es Nail with Perez 003.jpg Lady gaga google1.jpg 9-10-09 Taratata.jpg 10-3-09 SNL.jpg GAY Heaven 01.jpg|2 8-7-09 After her concert at Summer Sonic.jpg #50’s Cup Bra #Betty Knickers Spring/Summer 2011 RTW "Lingerie New York" collection Atsuko_Kudo_Spring_2011_Alexandra_Hat.jpg Born this way.jpg|(Jun 10, 2011) Atsuko_Kudo_Spring_Summer_2011_Crystal_Suit.jpg Lady-Gaga-Jonathan-Ross.jpg|Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (October 8, 2011) Atsuko_Kudo_Crystal_Hat.jpg GAGA.jpg|(Oct 10, 2011) #"Alejandra" hat in black #Thick "Crystal suit" jacket with a thick "Crystal Pencil" skirt and a custom leash in jade green #"Crystal" hat in jade green Collaboration with Mugler :Related article: Mugler GMA February 17, 2011 001.png|GMA (Feb 17, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 womenswear collection 00110m.jpg Menswear Atsuko Kudo Leopard Print Latex Jacket.jpg 5-25-11 Leaving American Idol.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 4.jpg 6-11-11 Arriving in Italy.jpg Custom 3853651456 21d7ef664c.jpg|1 Capture d cran 2010 12 17 22 02 52.png Royal 01.jpg Royal 02.jpg MeetstheQueen.jpg|Royal Variety Performance (Dec 7, 2009) MeetstheQueen2.jpg MB T bra.jpg MB T und.jpg 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg|Monster Ball 039.jpg 40044 149245481758265 100000184416113 477356 1108152 n.jpg|Lollapalooza TelephoneFashion8.png|"Telephone" Atsuko Kudo Deluxe Simone Basque.png TMB-004.jpg|Monster Ball Picture9.jpg|Out AlejandroFashion81.png|"Alejandro" AlejandroFashion82.png Atsuko Kudo Custom Nude Latex Suit With Zippers.jpg Born This Way Music Video 004.png|"Born This Way" Normal 0486.jpg|"Born This Way" ClefUSBbtw15.jpg|Mariano Vivanco MTN 2827129.jpg|"Marry the Night" 5-23-12 Arriving in Thailand 002.jpg|(May 23, 2012) #Studded 50s cup bra, Betty Knicker and shoulder pads in red #Wonder cup Pencil dress and Cowboy Hat Reference *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Lady Gaga wears Atsuko Kudo for 2009 MTV Video Music Awards *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Red Queen Dress by Atsuko Kudo at 2009 Royal Variety Performance *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears outfits by Atsuko Kudo for the Arena Version of the Monster Ball *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears dress by Atsuko Kudo for appearance on the Friday Night with Jonathan Ross show *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Beyonce wears hat and dress by Atsuko Kudo for the Telephone music video Links *Official website Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Outfits